Various types of displays such as cathode-ray tube displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and organic EL displays generally have a problem that if an indoor fluorescent lamp, external solar light or the like is reflected in the display, the display cannot be seen well due to the reflection light. In order to solve the problem, an antiglare film is affixed on the display surface to scatter reflected light of a light source to improve the visibility.
As such an antiglare film, various types of films are proposed, but for example, Patent Literature 1 shown below discloses a method in which an uneven form is fabricated on the surface by using particles such as resin beads to scatter light. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method in which a surface unevenness is formed by utilizing the spinodal decomposition of a resin without using particles.
Methods are proposed in which a low-refractive index layer is formed on the surface to reduce the reflectance; for example, Patent Literature 3 discloses a method in which an inorganic material is formed by a gas phase method, and Patent Literature 4 discloses a method in which a fluorine-containing overcoat layer is formed.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a method for forming an antiglare layer and a low-refractive index layer by one-time application, in which the antiglare layer is developed by particles and a fluoroalkylsilane compound which is a polymer having a low refractive index and easily unevenly distributing on the surface is simultaneously applied, thereby preventing productivity deterioration due to successive applications. Patent Literature 6 enables both the antiglare property and the low-reflection property by controlling convexo-concave structure on the surface with utilization of self-organization of particles having different sizes. Patent Literature 7 discloses a method for forming a low-refractive index layer on an antiglare layer by simultaneous multi-layering.